Married
by hopeweasley
Summary: A short little story of Hermione and Ron's wedding day. Just something short and sweet.


Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and had no words. She wasn't one to boast about her appearance, but she really did look beautiful. She felt her palms started to sweat, and her knee's to start to shake. As she was calming herself down, Ginny walked in.

"Hermione, what's wrong? You doing alright?" She said handing Hermione a glass of water.

Hermione gulped down the water, "Ginny…I can't breathe…" Ginny waved her wand and a chair skidded across the room. Hermione sat down and put her hand on her heart, "My heart is beating so fast."

"Is Hermione Granger nervous? You have aced any test you've ever taken without a sweat, fought Death Eaters, and stared down Lord Voldermort; but you are scared to walk down the aisle and marry Ron." Ginny said with a giggle.

Hermione just stared at her, "Hermione, think about it. My brother, the love of your life, is standing right out there most likely scared out of his mind too."

Hermione closed her eyes and pictured Ron's face in her mind. Just seeing his face, even just a memory calmed her. "Okay, I'm ready." She said putting the veil on.

Hermione grabbed her father's arm and the music started. The instruments sat up and played themselves, which would shock regular wedding guests; however, this was not a "regular" wedding. Hermione's parents were the only Muggles in attendance. They had grown so accustomed to this lifestyle nothing seemed to surprise them anymore.

Everyone's eyes were on the bride as she walked down the aisle, she scanned all of the happy faces, she could feel her palms start to sweat again. She then looked up and saw her best friend and the love of her life. She didn't take her eyes off his, and neither did he.

Her father pulled the veil from her face and kissed her cheek, he placed her hand into Ron's. Ron whispered in her ear as they walked to the altar, "You look beautiful; I can't wait until you are my wife."

The ceremony did not last too long, per Hermione's request. She knew Ron had a short attention span and didn't want to bore him. There wasn't a dry eye after the two shared their vows.

"When I got accepted to Hogwarts all I wanted was to do well, to become a great Witch and learn as much as I can. When I first met you, you infuriated me. For some reason you got under my skin and irritated me more than anyone has ever before. Then one day I realized I had fallen in love with you, you still irritated me more than anyone but you had taken a very special place in my heart. Ronald Bilius Weasley I love you so much, you make me a better witch, and better person, and a better woman." She said and kissed him delicately on his lips.

"When I got accepted to Hogwarts all I wanted was to make my family proud, and have the time of my life. I met you and you made my skin boil, and drove me mad. But I would do anything for you; even then. I never knew it was love that I was feeling. I would find myself thinking about you before bed, when I woke, and as I dreamed. Hermione Jean Granger I love you and will always love you." Tears were now streaming down Hermione's face.

At the reception everyone watched as the two newlyweds shared their first dance. "I hate how everyone is staring" Hermione said scanning the room.

"I hadn't even noticed, I thought we were alone." Ron said.

Hermione placed her forehead against his, "We are."

As the evening progressed Hermione was able to loosen up, especially after dancing with Harry. All of a sudden George grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. "George please make me laugh, I need to laugh."

"You want to laugh, you are married to Ron." They both laughed hard and then looked over at Ron who was eating his second helping of cake.

"Gosh, I love that man." She said hitting George on the arm.

Hermione went and sat down and had a glass of champagne when Harry sat down beside her. "Care for another dance, Mrs. Weasley?"

It took a moment for her to realize he was talking to her. "Oh that's me."

They both shared a laugh and Hermione put her head on his shoulders. "Harry I'm a married woman now. This is so strange. I'm Mrs. Hermione Weasley."

"I know it's mental. You're happy though, right?"

Hermione thought for a second, "Harry, I don't think anyone in the world is as happy or is in love with anyone like I am with Ron." Harry kissed her on the forehead, "Good."

"Kissing my wife, and I thought we were friends? Mind if I steal her away?" Ron said walking up with a little stumble.

Hermione was led onto the dance floor, "Ronald, I think you've had too much to drink." She said with a laugh.

"Nonsense, I feel great." He said spinning her around. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Hermione placed her hands on his face. "Ronald Bilius Weasley I love you so much."


End file.
